1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with a portable collapsible motorized golf cart.
More particularly, the invention is concerned with a scooter-type of motorized vehicle or a two-wheeled motorized vehicle for movement on golf links for use as a golf cart and is equipped to carry a golf bag with golf clubs, clothing and other paraphernalia which a golfer considers necessary. The motorized vehicle is collapsible to reduce it in size and volume to facilitate storage thereof during non-use and, in particular, to permit transport thereof in the trunk or luggage compartment of a motor vehicle.
1. Description of the Prior Art
Current vehicles presently used by a golf player are a three or four-wheeled self-moving vehicle which permits the movement from one position to another and onto which the golf bag and clubs can be placed and carried. Also, there is provided a club-holder which can be manually dragged along the fairway. The first of the aforesaid vehicles is suitable to perform what is intended, but it is too big and costly for use both on the fairway and to store and transport in a motor vehicle or automobile and, in any case, the prior art vehicle would require a carrier or trailer to move it from one set of golf links to another.
Since players do move from one golf course to another, and some desire to take the cart home with themselves, it is necessary to provide an easily transportable item.